


For Aki.

by harukirin



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Violence, Character Death, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Out Of Character Nakayama Haruki, Suicide, Yandere, Yandere Haruki, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukirin/pseuds/harukirin
Summary: Haruki had finally saw his soulmate mark, which made him fall in love with his 'soulmate' even if he still wasn't certain who it was. Things didn't turn out what he wanted it to be so he resorted to measures he shouldn't but did anyway. He only wants what he deserves and that is Kaji Akihiko.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	For Aki.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted this in another platform months ago and I honestly still don't feel confident about it lol but enjoy anyway. Your support is highly appreciated.
> 
> If you're not comfortable with these themes (death, suicide, murder, torture) then it's fine if you don't read this haha. Thank you once again!

As they say, a person will know their soulmate thanks to a phenomenon where their fated one's initials appear on their wrists. That is how Haruki Nakayama learned who his soulmate was.

He recently found out about his fated one, and he was happy that it was someone he knew. This was also the reason why he already started to catch feelings for his soulmate.

_Ah, we could finally meet later._ He thought to himself. Day by day, his feelings got deeper.

Uni had ended earlier than expected on that day, and he decided to come to the studio first since he remembered that it was the time of the month that they had to pay the studio rent. The long-haired male then arrived in the studio building and proceeded to the office to settle their rent. Before going up, he decided to take a quick smoke and went to the designated smoking area. Placing his menthol cigarette in his mouth and lighting it up, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

“Haruki.”

As he looked at the other, he couldn't help but blush. Given that it was a cold afternoon in Tokyo, it wasn't obvious that it was because of his presence. Akihiko Kaji, who just parked his motorbike and wearing a dark leather jacket was there standing a few meters away from the flaxen who was staring at him for a good, few seconds.

“Ah _—_ A-akihiko, hey.” Haruki greeted, amber orbs diverted in the other direction.

“Did you just arrive?” He asks as he was slowly approaching while lighting his own cancer stick.

“No, I went early to pay for the studio's rent.” He simply replied, trying his best not to look awkward in front of the person he liked.

“Oh _—_ it was today? Sorry, I don't have cash on me yet, I'll just pay you when I can, okay?” The spiky-haired man chuckled.

Haruki was doing his best not to act like he was head over heels towards the other. _Thank you, acting workshops._ He thought to himself.

“I-It's fine. You can pay later.” He smiled at the other as he threw his cigarette butt on the bin and fixed the stray hairs that covered his face. “Are Mafuyu and Uecchi around yet?” He asked the taller male, who was staring at the vermilion sky.

“Ah, they're on their way. You can go first.”

Haruki shook his head. “It's fine. I'll wait.”

After Akihiko was finally done smoking, they both went inside and up to their studio and practiced for their upcoming live show.

A few hours later and they were finally done. The two high school students had to go home first since Mafuyu lives quite far from both the studio and their high school so it was only him and Akihiko who were left behind to check on the studio since they're not the only ones who are using it after all.

Since the room was completely silent, Haruki broke it off by asking the other. “So, Akihiko. I heard from Mafuyu that you finally know who your soulmate is?”

Akihiko then smiled but didn't say anything.

“Eh, so you finally did huh?” He was happy to hear it but he was doing his best not to look obvious that he was. “Who's the lucky person?”

The taller male's smile grew bigger and he mumbled. “You'll know soon.”

The answer itself gave Haruki enough hope that his feelings will be returned, and be his fated one.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Days later and Haruki was getting more and more obsessed with the drummer, so much that he went as far as following him at night and stalking him. As long as it was for Akihiko’s safety, he'd do anything and everything he could.

Haruki even collected some photos of Akihiko that he took secretly and stuck them on his bedroom wall. Even the scarf he lent was left unwashed. Haruki used it for lewd stuff, as an alternative for Akihiko’s body.

Haruki wanted every aspect of Akihiko, and he'd be patient to hear from the drummer's own mouth that he's the soulmate he's been looking for. He did recall Akihiko saying “You will know during the concert.” and he was readying himself for that day.

The day of the concert finally came and Haruki wore his best clothes. He wanted to make sure he would make a great impression in Akihiko’s eyes. As soon as he was 100% ready, he grabbed his keys and of course, his bass guitar bag.

He was on his way to the venue earlier than usual, again, since he was the one who had to check the equipment and everything essential for their performance. There wasn't much but of course, as the leader, he had to be responsible.

The blond managed to check everything and it was all A-OK. The only thing he needed to do was to wait for the others backstage. He killed time by interacting with the staff and even helped them with random errands, like arranging the instruments and others.

Both Mafuyu and Uenoyama arrived after he was done helping, so the older male went to where they were waiting for Akihiko.

The bassist rehearsed with Mafuyu with the song since he had a part to sing in it, and he wanted to make sure he does it correctly. They were finally done with the short practice and the long-haired male heard a recognizable, deep voice. Of course, it was the love of his life, Akihiko.

But...

He was with someone else. A woman who was probably around the same age as himself and had ginger locks and jade orbs. They stood too close to each other. Too close to Haruki's liking. Deep inside, Haruki literally could feel his heart shatter to pieces and his blood boiling in rage. But he didn't want to cause a scandal, so he made sure to stay calm no matter what. He didn't even bother to listen to the woman's name but he pretended that he did.

Their performance went well, much to his satisfaction. He celebrated it with his bandmates, but considering he was currently experiencing a plethora of emotions after that revelation, he excused himself first, almost not bothering to even acknowledge the woman's existence, but the bassist made sure he was being discreet about his disappointment.

On his way home, Haruki was bawling his eyes out while gripping the steering wheel so hard that it almost broke. He was acting hysterical. “So Akihiko wasn't my soulmate? So what? He's mine!” He screamed to himself after parking his vehicle on the apartment complex's parking lot.

“I have to do something.” The plan already forming in his mind, the male smirked at nothing and started to cackle.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The band didn't have practice for the whole week due to their latest tiring performance and decided to take a small break.

Haruki, too, needed the break. He had to prepare for something, and he would make sure to give Akihiko and his soulmate what they deserved.

Haruki, the stalker that he is, already knew what their plans for that day were, and he could not wait to look for the perfect opportunity to strike.

For hours of waiting, he finally found the perfect time to start his plan. The bassist knew what they were up to after their date, so he picked Akihiko's apartment door and picked the lock, being lucky enough to not be caught.

The only thing he could do was to attack. He did bring some things he could use but he had to keep them concealed.

The flaxen then hid inside Akihiko's closet and despite his claustrophobia, this was paradise to him. He could smell Akihiko's manly scent from his clothes and revel in it. Of course, he had to be wary and not to lose himself in those sensations, as he did not come to smell his soulmate’s scent, but to take what was rightfully his.

Haruki could hear footsteps outside of the closet and could hear small groans and moans. He already knew what they were up to, so he was boiling mad. He had to contain his anger or else, the man might see him.

Fortunately for the long-haired male, he heard Akihiko say “I'll be back, I have to use the bathroom. Wait for me in the bedroom.” and heard a flirty reply that said. “Don't keep me waiting, babe.” Disgusted, Haruki gagged at the words.

As he heard the bathroom door closing, he was happy that he could finally start his plan. Much to Haruki's luck, Akihiko's bathroom door swung outward so it was easier to block it with the nearest thing he could find. He was way too excited for this to happen and luckily, he did not make much noise.

He then proceeded to go to the bedroom, where his unfortunate victim went. He took his knife from his secret side pocket and he knocked, since they planned to roleplay while having sex (Haruki totally abhorred the idea.) so he waited for the target to open the door and _—_

**_S L A S H_ **

As she opened the door, her face was slashed with the knife Haruki had in his hand, making her scream in agony.

“Ah, music to my ears.” The bassist remarked, not loud enough for the other male within the area to hear, but he was certain he heard the piercing scream.

The woman was wailing as crimson liquid oozed on her now wounded face. “Shut the fuck up, bitch.” He kicked her on the face and she fell on the floor, then stomped on her with his heavy boots.

“Now, get what you deserve.” The male cackled and then grabbed a vial of something from his pocket. His victim was shivering in fear and gasping for air. He then opened the bottle full of acid and spilled the content on the woman's face, making her cry in agony.

“Oh, where was I?” Haruki smirked, then went down towards the woman's level as she was breathing hard and probably could not say another word. He changed her position aggressively by pushing her body and made her lie down on her back and stomped on her more.

“Ah~” He laughed while twirling the knife in his dominant hand. “This brings back memories. We did a crime shoot and I was the coroner.” He aggressively tore the woman's top and pointed his knife on her stomach. “Hmm, where should I start?” He pointed in her throat then her abdomen next.

“Got it!” He giggled like the crazy man he became and stabbed the woman in the stomach swiftly. Blood started to drizzle in every corner of the room and he was satisfied to see the art he created. “Eh? Dead already?” He pouts as he saw the woman not moving anymore. “Too bad, was gonna let you see my masterpiece but guess not.” He shrugged then proceeded to slowly open the now dead woman's stomach. A pool of blood already drenched the linoleum floor of Akihiko's bedroom and his smile was sinister. He grabbed a paintbrush from his pocket and dipped it in the woman's wound as if he was about to paint.

The flaxen stood up, then wrote something on the empty cream wall, large enough to fill a single wall in the drummer's room. Now that his work is done, he could hear the doorknob shake and as it opened, revealing Akihiko. The drummer's face was full of horror, which made Haruki frown slightly.

“Aki~” he smiled at his self-proclaimed lover. “Surprise! Did you like my gift, my love?”

Stunned on what he had seen, he fell on the floor, staring at his lover's corpse and wailed. “Wha _—_ how-?! Why?” He then started to sob as he hugged his now dead soulmate's body. Haruki, who saw his loved one sad, made him frown and approached him slowly. “A-Aki, please don't be sad. I-I'm here, love.”

Unexpectedly, Akihiko pushed Haruki away, his head hitting the side of the bed in the process. The bassist's vision went black for a second, but he didn’t protest. He had to be strong for his soulmate.

Akihiko then punched Haruki in the face. “Haruki, what the fuck did you just do!?” The drummer's face was red with fury.

Haruki didn't want to lose the fight so he kneed Akihiko in the stomach which made him cower in pain.

Standing up, he wiped the blood in his face and spat the metal-tasting liquid inside his mouth. He still felt a bit dizzy due to the number of blows he received. Chuckling, he faced Akihiko then sobbed.

“Why don't you understand, huh?” He choked on his own voice. “I'm doing this for you, my fated one.” He then revealed his wrist which had the initials A.K. written. Sadly, Akihiko didn't care about it and went to attack Haruki. But this time, he failed as the bassist flipped him over, making Akihiko wince.

Straddling Akihiko, the long-haired man smiled. “I'm your soulmate, right?” he smiled hysterically. But when he looked to Akihiko's wrist, he saw the initials K.M. written on the taller’s skin. His eyes went wide as tears fell from his golden orbs. “W-wha _—_ this can't be real.” He then covered his mouth with his free hand and shook his head swiftly. “No, no. It can't be.”

Furious, he stabbed Akihiko's wrist, hearing him scream in pain. “That should be me! No one else but me! Akihiko!” Despite his tears, the bassist's smile was more sinister than ever, then he laughed maniacally.

“Haha, if this is what it is, then _—“_ He smirked as he ripped off Akihiko's shirt then carved his name on his chest. The drummer tried to struggle and escape, but it was obvious that he was in immense pain.

“Love, stop struggling or I can't make it perfect.” The bassist pleaded, and while the taller male was fighting, he decided to stab him deeply in the thigh, then continued writing his name.

“There, it's done!” He clapped in amusement and then lowered his head to give Akihiko a deep kiss. Of course, the latter did not return it, and he tried to shake his head in a different direction. Haruki stabbed him in his left bicep, left the knife there for Akihiko's arm to bleed, and placed both his hands on Akihiko's bruised face, kissing him again.

The immense pain Akihiko felt could not let him struggle, and he could feel his energy fading slowly.

“A-KI-HI-KO~” Haruki said cutely. “Do you like my work of art? This is all for you, my love. Only for you~”

Akihiko managed to say something, but weakly. “I-I will never b-be y-yours, you bastard. Rot in hell.” He spat on Haruki's face and tried to get up, but he could not regain his balance due to how weak his body was.

Haruki frowned at the remark and slowly sobbed. “B-but I did this all for you, everything.” but then, his sobs turned to a grim sneer and he grabbed the blade that pierced in Akihiko's bicep. “If that's what it is then, so be it. If I can't have you, no one will.” He cackled before he punctured the bloody knife into his loved one's chest.

“Don't worry, Aki~” he smiled. “If I rot in hell, then I want to bring you with me.”

As Akihiko was slowly losing consciousness, he felt a kiss in his forehead and heard Haruki say. “We'll be together forever from now on.”

Haruki's job there was done but what he did not expect was to take his loved one's life away. He wept, hugging Akihiko's dead body. “I'm on my way, love. Don't worry, I'll protect you forever.”

He smiled sadly and grabbed another vial with a clear blue fluid inside it. “ ** _With this.. I can finally be with you_ —**”

Haruki drank the poison inside, and lay beside Akihiko, embracing him and waiting to lose consciousness and finally be with the dead blond. He smiled peacefully as tears of regret and bliss fell from his eyes and whispered before he lost his own life. “ ** _—forever_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I had to do that lmao.
> 
> Special thanks to the people who helped me proofread and edit some parts of this one shot. I don't know if they would be able to read this here but I'd like to thank them anyway.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day/night! Your kudos are highly appreciated.


End file.
